Scarlet Witch
by Ryuukah
Summary: (To-be edited) This 'What-if'-AU is based off the Noblesse Side-story called Rai's Adventure, but features a certain werewolf's daughter instead.
1. Prolog with AN

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Scarlet Witch_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Author's notes **_

_(Please read at least once and know that the story may be rewritten often and without notice as the story evolves – **SCROLL DOWN FOR PROLOG**)_

"Speech." = Speaking out loud

"_Speech_" = Non-verbal languages (example: Sign-language)

_"Speech."_ = Thoughts

/Speech./ = Mental Communication i.e. Telepathy _(Ignores language)_

§Speech.§ = Non-human languages

_***Sound!***_ = Sounds

_**¤Writing.¤**_ = Letters and Notes

**o0o** = Change of POV

**oxo** = Start/End of Dream/Vision/Flashbacks

**o000o **= Breakline _(Minutes or hours – always within the same day)_

**0x0x0x0x0** = Breakline _(Minimum until the next day, but could be several days or even months)_

**000x000** = Separation-line _(Separating story from Author's Notes and Titles etc.)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

-I do not own Noblesse, it belongs to Son Jae Ho (Writer) and Lee Gwang Su (Illustrator).

_**WARNINGS:**_

-Will have swearing (not a lot, but there will be a word or two)

-Will be SPOILERS depending on how caught up you are with the Webtoon/Manhwa/Manga/Anime _(THIS INCLUDES THIS PAGE)_.

-Also, I write in a way that assumes the readers are familiar with the fandoms involved, so some things might be confusing.

_**Important Notes:**_

-Some characters will be somewhat OOC (mostly because I might be unfamiliar with certain characters and/or just unable to write their personalities correctly – though I'll do what I can)

-Lastly and MOST IMPORTANTLY; I do draw a lot of inspiration from other fanfics, so there may be plenty of similarities, though I'll try not to outright copy anyone and I will try to leave a note and/or shout-out with those chapter that have heavy inspiration from others, since I do recommend that people read those stories.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**Now onto the Story.**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Prolog_**

She was warm. Yet, she woke up lying on the cold ground, and there was a chill in the air. It was late at night, yet everything seemed brighter than it should be. She froze when the thing that was keeping her warm moved; it was an animal, half on top of her, having moved its head closer to hers as if sensing she's awake, and she felt its fur against her skin. She didn't want to move, but inched her head to the side, spotting the long muzzle of a wolf. After a few minutes, she realized the wolf didn't seem to mean any harm, and she relaxed. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed a strange tingling sensation in her back… right where… The memory hit her like a runaway horse cart, and she shot up – startling the wolf – as she remembered the arrow that had struck her, but, when she examined herself, she found no wound, just dried blood sticking to her shirt, and a hole in the fabric where the wound should've been. The area was tender, but otherwise there was nothing to indicate that she had been wounded at all.

The wolf next to her sat up, and whined inquisitively at her, and, somehow, her brain translated the whine to 'are you ok?'. She starred, dumbfounded, but eventually opened her mouth to answer. "I'm…fine…" She said.

She got a huff in return. §Good§.

She was confused. Her ears had heard no words, just growls and huffs, but, in her mind, she knew what the sounds meant. "How can I understand you?" She asked more to herself than anything else, but the wolf answered her anyway.

§You have the blood of a werewolf, Little One.§ He said. §But you also have the blood of a human.§

"A… A Werewolf?… That can't be!" She insisted.

§You would be dead, if you weren't.§ The wolf told her. §It appears your wolf-blood has awakened, which is extraordinary. Half-breeds don't usually develop any abilities until they are well into their 50s, if they live that long.§ The wolf studied her curiously. §You also have the scent of a werewolf on you, meaning you've been in close proximity to one for long enough for their scent to permanently linger on you. Their aura must have accelerated your development, enough for your wolf-blood to trigger when you needed it the most.§

"I…" She started but stopped herself, looking away. Her eyes widened as she finally noticed the state of her surroundings. Even in the dark, she could see it was a war-zone, nothing was left, just the scorched and destroyed remains of what was once a beautiful forest. The only thing left untouched, was a small circle in which she and the wolf were sitting. "What… happened here?" She asked terrified. Then, a thought hit her. "AHJUSSI!" She shot to her feet and yelled, but her legs failed her and she collapsed onto the wolf's back.

§Careful.§ The wolf said. §You're not strong enough to move yet.§

"But, my uncle…." She was determined to stand, but her body wouldn't listen. "I need to find him!"

The wolf looked at her, and remembered the battle he had witnessed. §Once you've regained your strength, we will look together, but I fear your uncle is half responsible for the damage you see.§

She gasped in shock. "What do you mean?!" She asked.

§When I protected you from the blast, it was because I could sense that your soul was still in your body, though your heart wasn't beating.§ The wolf started. §Werewolves are prone to rage; losing themselves to their instincts, and the desire to hunt and kill those who have harmed their loved ones. If your uncle is the wolf I witnessed, your 'death' would very much have been the trigger to his fury.§

She looked around. "…Who was he fighting?" She asked.

§A Noble. A man with short black hair.§

She recognized that description. _"Sir Raizel?"_ She thought. She then turned to the wolf. "What's a Nobel? Assuming you're not talking about a human."

§Nobles are ancient and powerful creatures.§ The wolf explained. §They are protectors of the human race, so, if your uncle became a threat to them due to his rage…§

_"Sir Raizel would have tried to stop him." _ She concluded. "What happened to them?"

§Given their power, it is possible that they both may have succumbed to their injuries.§ The wolf said. §And given the lack of a massacre… I fear your uncle may have been defeated.§

She slumped, finally allowing her body to go limp. _"What do I do now?"_ She thought.

The wolf gently settled down with the girl still slumped over his back. §May I ask your name?§ He asked.

"Ashleen." She said. "And you?"

§I don't have a name.§ The wolf said. §But, if you want, you can give me one.§

Ashleen looked at him. "You're staying?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

§I am.§ The wolf said. §Someone will need to teach you how to be a wolf, and, since you're likely to be killed if another werewolf finds out about your existence, that leaves me.§ He nudged her cheek with his muzzle.

Eventually, Ashleen fell into an uneasy sleep, curling up with the wolf for warmth. The next day, after the sun came up, they headed to the river, hoping to catch some fish for breakfast. However, there wasn't much water left, and no fish, so they headed to the nearest village instead. Ashleen had retrieved what she could from the small house she and her uncle had been living in, and there was no point in sticking around. On their way, they found the terrain was absolutely devastated. Ashleen had only lived in this area for a short while, but had known the area quite well, and now, she couldn't even recognize it. She had traveled to the village several times, in search of supplies, but, what was once a straight road, was now upturned, ragged, and full of hidden traps made of unstable soil, tree roots ripped from the ground, and sharp rocks that had been blasted apart by a huge amount of force.

The villagers who saw the battle were convinced that their God had fought a demon to protect them, and the religious leaders of the village had taken full advantage of it. Still, she got what she needed to build herself a home not far from the village, wanting to stay close to the last place she saw her uncle. She knew how to live off the land, and wouldn't need to go into the village very often, but she didn't want to seclude herself either. She had seen so much devastation during her travels with her uncle, and, after the attack, and the revelation that she wasn't entirely human anymore, she almost couldn't bring herself to trust humans anymore. Still, she wanted to give them a chance; humanity was a part of her, and she didn't want to resent it. Ashleen spent the next decade living off the land and getting what money she needed by acting as a healer and Herbology expert, though not everyone was happy with her presence, and were instead calling her a witch and devil-worshipper. The wolf, Fenrir, as she had named him, stayed with her and added to the issue, but not as much as the physical changes that was happening to her body. Since the day she was attacked, she had noticed a significant increase in her physical abilities, and she was visibly aging at a much slower rate. Her senses had heightened, and her vocal cords had changed. Her eyes had lightened in color, and her canines and nails lengthened and sharpened when she got angry.

Over time, she learned to control her new abilities, and her enhanced hearing helped her avoid the more hostile villagers. However, as the years went by, it became apparent that the number of people calling her a witch was growing, and she knew it would soon be time to move on. She remained civil, despite the profanities some threw at her, and she ignored the fact that more and more people were giving her a wide berth as she walked through the village in her bright, red riding hood **(AN 1)**, carrying a wooden basket, and with her abnormally intelligent wolf walking beside her. She was content by letting the villagers come to her if they needed anything, which wasn't often as they usually left her alone, and just focused on living her life, one day at the time, known as the Scarlet Witch.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Author's Notes_**

**1) ** A Riding Hood is a kind of cloak with a hood that women used to wear while riding horses.


	2. Chapter 1 - Tears of God

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Scarlet Witch_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Chapter 1 – Tears of God**_

The sun was shining, and not a cloud was in sight, yet a strange energy was in the air. Ashleen, having finished tending to her garden, could tell that a change was coming soon as she walked the main road to the village with Fenrir by her side. She going to sell tea to an elderly woman, one of few regular customers she had, who had requested a specific blend that soothed the pain in her joints. It was one of the few times Ashleen went to the village, as her customers usually came to her, not wanting to be seen, but the old woman obviously couldn't make the trip, and her son, who usually got the tea for his mother, was out of town. Therefore, Ashleen and Fenrir were making the trip themselves.

"Is this dangerous?" Ashleen asked, being unfamiliar with the phenomena they were sensing.

§It could be.§ Fenrir answered. §There is death in the air, but the lack of blood is strange. Something is about to happen, the energy is building up for it, but right now it's too early to tell what the outcome will be.§

"Do you think it has something to do with the 'Tears of God'?" Ashleen asked wanting his opinion on the rumors that had been swimming around for a while.

§Perhaps.§ Fenrir said. §Many people will fall for the temptation, and those people could cause a lot of trouble.§

"I see." Ashleen said looking up at the sky for a moment.

As she returned her eyes to the road, she pulled her hood a bit further up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she walked. She wasn't entirely sure when the story of the Tears of God started circulating, but, if she remembered correctly, the tears were shed by God for humanity as he came down to Earth. The tears were rumored to either grant you divine power, or offered eternal life, depending on who you asked. The tears were said to be located on the mountain of fire, and many claimed to have seen the artifact. There were even rumors that a human who should've died had obtained remarkable powers and returned from the dead. She could easily understand why someone would cause a lot of trouble to get a hold of that kind of power.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" A man's voice called, followed by an audible smack.

"Are you stupid?" Another man's voice said as a group of vigilante guards from the village approached her. "_Everyone_ knows who that is."

"Oi, take it easy, man; the rookie's just following protocol." A third man said laughing at the scene.

Said rookie rubbed the back of his head and looked embarrassed as he looked up at Ashleen, only to blush furiously and look away. The other guards snickered at him; Ashleen had grown into a beautiful woman, and often caught the eyes of young men in the village, though not many would approach a witch out of fear that their God, Kurmark, would punish them.

"What's going on here?"

The guards snapped out of their carefree demeanor as their leader, a blond haired man named Keit **(AN 1)**, approached along with his much younger sister **(AN 2)**, Yuni.

One of the guards cleared his throat. "Just having a laugh at the rookie's expense, Sir." He said sheepishly.

"You can save the laughs for your free time." Keit scolds slightly with a frown. "Don't forget that we're dealing with a serious situation."

"Yes, Sir." The guards chorused, embarrassed.

Ashleen turned to Keit. "Did something happen?" She asked.

Keit sighs. "We found a group of corpses in the area." He explained. "We're still investigating. Don't suppose you've heard anything?"

Despite her reputation as a witch, Keit seemed to trust her, so she was usually honest with him. "A lot of supernatural energy is congregating in the area." She said, watching as Yuni approached Fenrir, who sat and licked her as she petted him, making her giggle. "I don't know what's causing it. It could be natural, but it could also be caused by a person."

Keit nodded and looked at his sister; Yuni had an ability to tell if a person was dangerous by looking at them, and it was obvious she felt no danger from the so-called witch and her wolf. He looked back at Ashleen. "Do you think it could be connected to the corpses?" He asked.

"It's possible, but I can only speculate." Ashleen said.

Keit nodded again. "Are you heading into town?" He asked. "We'll escort you."

"Yes." Ashleen said and started walking. "I'm visiting a customer."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" One of the guards asked as Yuni climbed onto Fenrir and rode on his back. "Karr will be extremely upset if you bring a heretic into town without his permission, and he's been looking for any excuse to scold you lately…"

Keit gave the guard a pat on the shoulder. "It's alright; I'll deal with him myself." He said reassuringly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Besides, even if we didn't take her into town, Karr still wouldn't like me anyway, right?" Keit joked, getting awkward laughs from the guards.

They walk for a bit mostly in silence, except for Yuni making small talk with Ashleen, who suddenly stopped, looking up a head as Fenrir arched his back in a silent snarl. Yuni didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Ashleen yelled.

"KEIT, INCOMMING, UP AHEAD!"

Just then, something big came crashing through the trees onto the road in front of them.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!" Keit yelled drawing his sword as the beast skidded to a halt and growled them.

It was a Minotaur; big and with a large muscled upper body that was hunched forward as it stood on all fours. Its eyes were like that of a raging bull as it stood to its full height and roared before charging at the guards in front on its hind legs, and with its arms ready to strike. Keit intercepted the blow with his sword, pushing the beast back.

"I'll handle the monster!" He yelled at the guards. "You protect the civilians!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Keit fought the monster, getting in a few good stabs, but was ultimately knocked back, and even thrown into a tree, but continued fighting with great skill. Yuni whimpered and hugged Fenrir tightly, hiding her face into his fur, as the beast ripped a tree, roots and all, out of the ground and threw it at her brother. Then, using that distraction, the beast charged at their group instead. The guards held their shields up, holding their formation to protect Yuni and Ashleen. Fenrir snarled as ferociously as he could manage, but the beast kept coming. Keit would never reach them in time, and Yuni clung to Fenrir for dear life.

The beast looked at them as it came closer, looking for the weakest prey. It's eyes lingering on Yuni, then travelled to meet Ashleen's glare. The beast froze; this was not prey. The slit eyes of a predator had stopped the beast in its tracks, then a fatal stab of Keit's sword brought the beast down for good. The guards cheered as Keit stood over the beast, panting, and seemed to be in deep thought. The guards praised him; they'd thought they were gonners, but Keit seemed to know they praise was misplaced, though he did not know where it belonged.

"Sir, do you think those bodies we found was killed by this thing?" One of the guards asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Since it showed up not too far from the village… This thing could've easily done some damage back home." Another guard said.

"You're right." The third said. "It's a good thing the Gods are on our side!"

"It's because we have Keit!" One of the guards boosted. "And, besides, what do we have to worry about when our God Kurmark is watching over our village?"

As the group started walking towards the village again, Keit spared a glance in Ashleen's direction. She was talking to Yuni, who was still riding the wolf. He had a funny feeling; he had never quite believed that she was a witch; that she was just a woman who held different beliefs than the rest of the village, and was treated as a heretic for it, but, now, he was no longer sure what to think. He was certain the beast had stopped just before reaching the group, so _someone_ had to have stopped it. He knew it couldn't have been his guards, and it certainly wasn't Yuni, which left only one option, but how had she done it, and without anyone noticing? He shook the thought out of his head with a sigh; he and Yuni have known Ashleen for a while, and he trusted the woman because he trusted Yuni's intuition. She wasn't a threat, and, if she could stop a beast like that in its tracks, she would be a valuable ally, so he'd leave her be.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Author's Notes_**

**1) **The webtoon doesn't seem to translate names that well, so I'm using the Wiki versions instead.

**2)** It is never stated what Yuni's relationship with Keit/Kate is, but given how she calls him by his name, I'm assuming she's a sibling or close relative, though she appears young enough to be his daughter.


	3. Chapter 2 - Holy Hour

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Scarlet Witch_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_**Chapter 2 – Holy Hour**_

Today was the 'Day of Prayer', and the village was busy preparing for this sacred time. Yuni stayed with Ashleen and Fenrir while her brother met with the religious leaders of the village to report in. It was Keit's first time back in a month. Ashleen got her errands done quickly, enjoying a rare, insult free visit as the villagers were too busy to pay her much attention, and because they didn't want to throw insults while Yuni was around to hear them. With Yuni there, she was even able to stock up of the few items she needed without much hassle. Then, Ashleen made sure the girl got home safely, only to see the one person she didn't want to run into, arguing with Keit.

"This is a sacred time when we're about to pray to Lord Kurmark." The woman said angrily. Lansia was the daughter of the town's baron, and the two were the religious leaders of the village. "And yet, even at this holy hour, you intend on going on a patrol like always?"

"We found a body that had been disfigured by a monster, and we encountered an extremely powerful monster on the way back to town." Keit tried to explain calmly. "It's precisely at times like this that we need to watch our borders with care."

This only infuriated Lansia further. "Still, this sacred time is supposed to be used for praying to our great God!" She yelled.

"Defending the village is my duty." Keit said calmly. "Lord Kurmark wouldn't want me to neglect my duties, or for the villagers to get hurt either."

Lansia clenched her fists, trembling in anger. "You're so stubborn!" She growled.

"He does have point though." Ashleen said, making the woman spin around.

"What are _you _doing here, Heretic!?" She snarled.

"Yuni was kind enough to help me with my errands, so I wanted to make sure she got home safely." Ashleen said unfazed.

Lansia glanced at Yuni, who was still riding Fenrir, and tightened her grip on his fur as the woman scowled at her. Yuni didn't want to show it, but she was scared of Lansia, and Ashleen knew it. Fenrir did too, and started growling softly when Lansia stared for too long. The woman flinched and turned back to Keit with a 'hmp'.

"Fine!" Lansia snapped. "Do what you want, but you know that I'm going to Lord Kurmark's shrine today, right? I need those three as bodyguards this time."

Ashleen frowned at that, but Keit still kept his calm. "But isn't the way to the shrine protected from monsters by Lord Kurmark's holy power?" He asked.

"Well, if the situation is as dangerous as you say, then I need to prepare for the worst." Lansia said smoothly.

"Alright. But not these three. I'll send some other guards with you." Keit said.

Lansia glared at him. "No. I want these three." She said sternly. "I don't want anyone else interrupting my prayer time with Lord Kurmark. You can patrol alone."

"…Alright." Keit said defeated. He had no authority to deny one of the religious leaders of the village, and Lansia turned to leave triumphantly.

She spared a glance at Ashleen, however. "May you burn in hell for your heresy." She said.

"Good day to you too." Ashleen said sarcastically.

"Sir, will you be alright?" One of the guards asked.

Keit sighed. I don't have much choice." He said. "I'd like to bring other guards along, but nobody else will come with me except you guys."

_"That's probably why Lansia asked for those three specifically."_ Ashleen thought. She had a pit in her stomach, knowing Lansia was planning something, but couldn't do anything about it. Yet. _"And I bet it has something to do with the strange build-up of energy; I better stick close to the village in case something happens."_

Yuni hoped off Fenrir's back as the guards left to prepare for the journey. "Thanks for walking me home." She said smiling.

Ashleen smiled back and patted the girl on the head. "No problem. Be good for your brother, alright?" She said.

"I will."

Ashleen exchanged nods with Keit as she left. The villagers would surely chase her off if she dared to stay during their sacred time, but she would keep her eyes and ears open as she went about her day.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


End file.
